The present invention relates to screw-fastening; and more particularly, the invention relates to the capture of screws by means of which construction parts are interconnected.
Known fastening techniques include the capture of a screw in the following manner. A sleeve without internal threads is secured to the part having a bore for receiving the screw and in concentric relation to the sleeve. The sleeve will receive the screw once it has been threaded into the bore. It is apparent that tooling is needed to fasten the sleeve to the particular part in the particular concentric relation. Also, removal of the screw requires either special tooling or destruction of the sleeve.